


Day 6

by Sang_argente



Series: sastiel love week 2016 2.0 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enochian, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: Hurt/Comfort

He tried to be a good partner to Sam, attentive and considerate and loving. He had obviously failed. Now he had to ask himself, was Dean right? Were they...broken up?





	

In hindsight, it probably started some time ago. Castiel's only just noticed though because Dean pointed out. Well, less pointed it out and more shoved it in his face.

It actually went something like this:

“Dean, has Sam been acting...off with you lately?”

“What? No. I thought he was just acting that way with you because you guys broke up.”

“We did not, as you say, ‘break up’. We are happy together.”

“...Dude, you are so screwed.”

And with that Dean left Castiel to take a very serious account of his relationship with Sam. What he found was most certainly...not good.

While he and Sam used to spend time together, watching television and researching, Castiel realized he hadn't seen Sam anymore than passing glances in the library.

He and Sam used to share the bed in Sam's room, even if he didn't sleep. Now, however, Sam was sleeping somewhere else while Castiel hadn't even realized.

He and Sam also used to spend a lot of time in town, poking around the little junk shops that Sam liked and sitting in the park that Castiel enjoyed. He hadn't left the bunker in over a week, longer if he thought about the last time he went with Sam.

“This...is troubling,” Castiel said to himself, frowning. He tried to be a good partner to Sam, attentive and considerate and loving. He had obviously failed.

Now he had to ask himself, was Dean right? Were they...broken up?

It wasn't until he managed to find Sam in the library, near sleep in a pile of very worn books, that he had a chance to get the answer.

“Sam.”

Nearly falling out of the chair, Sam twisted around hurriedly to look up at Castiel. 

“Castiel! Hi! Uh, what's up?” Sam asked. He smiled at the angel shakily, awkwardly trying to cover the books behind him.

“Sam,” Castiel repeated. He was reluctant to bring his troubles to Sam. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the truth. “Sam, I am worried.”

“O-oh? About?”

“Us.”

“Us?” Sam asked, his brows crinkling in the middle. “Why are you worried about us?”

Castiel took a deep breath. “I am worried we have broken up.”

Standing from his chair, hands outstretched, Sam looked at him with sad eyes. “Why would you think that? Do you want that?”

“No,” Castiel said honestly, painfully. “I would like us to live long happy lives together without supernatural threats or constrictions of humanity.”

“Oh,” Sam said. He seemed shocked, but pleased. “I want that, too. That sounds wonderful.”

“Then why would Dean think we were no longer together?” Castiel asked.

Surprisingly, Sam scowled. “Dean. I should have known.”

“I feel as if I've missed something.”

“I was trying to surprise you,” Sam blurted out, blushing up to his ears.

“A surprise?” Castiel asked.

“No offense, Castiel, you know I love you, but you tend to be a bit oblivious,” Sam explained, smiling when the angel nodded ruefully. He lifted a hand to tuck his hair behind his ear before continuing. “You made a mention of something the last time we were researching and I wanted to surprise you, but I had to brush up on some stuff first. Dean knew that but he also knew I was dragging my heels because, well, I was nervous. I am nervous. I never want to hurt you, Castiel, but you seemed so sad and I could fix it. I had to try.”

“What are you talking about?” Castiel asked, now thoroughly confused but relieved that Sam seemed to care about them just as much as he did.

Sam took a deep breath and grabbed Castiel's hands in his.

“Castiel,” he began before sighing and starting over. 《Castiel, I love you.》

Castiel drew a sharp breath at his words. He'd heard them many times, in as many languages as Sam was fond of, but this was the first time he'd heard them in Enochian. It was the first time in a long time he'd heard anything in Enochian. And Sam had given that to him. Sam, he realized, loved him enough to drag through a millennium's worth of memories from Lucifer's Cage to give him this gift. He'd had to have, to know it so flawlessly in not even a month.

《Sam,》he sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Sam's, stroking Sam's hands with his own lovingly. 《Sam, thank you. I love you, too. More than I can say, even like this. Thank you.》

**Author's Note:**

> for johnnwinchester on tumblr for sastiel love week.


End file.
